League of Stars Session 3
Session 3: Something Stirs Underneath As our trainers wake up from their slumber and complete their morning training the question of what to do with the Professor's Pokemon is still at hand. After some debating the trainers decided mostly upon to ask for one of the Pokemon as a reward. While continuing on they come across a small creek and a clearing where a man sits near the creek with his toes in the water fishing. Approaching behind him they see a small creature napping next to him while he enjoys the peaceful tranquility of his hobby. Scanning the Pokemon napping next to him they find it to be a Jangmo-o. The chime of the PokeDex alerts the man and the little scaly dragon yawns and stretches, tongue curling out. Introducing himself as Gilroy Henderson and his little partner Zelli, a little dragon he had hatched from an egg a friend gave him before he came to participate in the Orcam League Challenge. They party asks him a bit about himself seeing that he is a much older than most of the group the group discovers that he is a veteran trainer, flashing the collection of his badges pinned within his vest. Having obtained a total of 24 badges from the Sinnoh, Johto, and Kanto league challenges he imparts what he knows of this league challenge. Not knowing much as most have the same amount of information he knows that they are not like the gyms he battled in in his youth. Silon then asks him for a friendly spar, to which Gilroy happily agrees. They excuse themselves thus not to disturb Jacks as he begins fishing. He proposes to either toss a coin, or both throw out on the count of three and each offer up $100 to the victor. On the count of three they each throw out their respective Pokemon. Silon throwing out his Pawniard, Percy while Gilroy picks a random Pokeball from his strap tossing out Mia, his Furfrou. As battle ensues Percy seems to have the advantage overall as through some well timed and strong blows comes out victorious. Gilroy walks over to Percy to congratulate the little guy and walks him over to his trainer. Fishing out the aforementioned prize for victory he hands it over to Silon with a hearty smile. Patting him on the back he walks to the small campfire he had set from the night before to sit and treat his Pokemon. While talking to Silon and treating Mia he gives both Pokemon a small snack for a good battle. Meanwhile, as Gilroy and Silon calm down form their battle, Jacks and the others enjoy the creek while watching the lure bobbing on the subtle stream. Making some small talk the line on Jacks' fishing rod goes taught and quick. With a heavy creature at the other end he pulls the creature up to reveal a large Magikarp. With the help of Steven nearby he helps net the large fish. Taking advantage of the help Jacks throws a Pokeball at the large creature. The ball falls into the water and sinks as it hits the shallow surface below. With a dim flash of the center button the Magikarp is caught. The excitement had gotten everyone else roused and they asked for a turn with the rod. Allowing the others one piece of bait, Jacks takes off the Goldeen Lure and places a hook with a bait and hands it to Reimi first. It takes a moment but she manages to snag something on the line. However, as she pulls she pulls to hard too quick as the creature escapes with a small snack. Danny chooses to go next as he takes the rod. Waiting a few moments he meets the same fate as Reimi, and pulls too soon too hard. Handing over the rod to Steven, he baits up the hook and casts it out into the water. A tough tug pulls Steven forward a tad bit as he reels in the line. A small round blue head pokes out of the surface as Steven pulls hard as the creature flies out of the water. A Poliwhirl makes an irritated growl at Steven and Kuku. Jumping out into the shallow water Steven goes to fight the creature. The legged tadpole fights back with three successive punches to Steven as it then tries to run when Steven attacks it as its back turns. Kuku flops into the water and steadily swims to the Poliwhirl with a Feint Attack, doing some heavy damage as it gets ready to swim away and create some distance between Kuku and itself for its next attack. Steven seeing an opportunity he rushes forward and Mach Punches the Poliwhirl as it is sucking in water to get ready to attack Kuku. Knocking the creature out he then takes a Pokeball and taps it against the fainted Pokemon as its center button flashes as he catches the brawly tadpole. Silon sees the excitement from the campsite and goes to ask for a turn. Casting the line into the creek he quickly feels a tug on the line and reels it in. A tuft of orange fur surfaces as he pulls a creatures head bobs up out of the surface. A Buizel pops up into the air as Silon throws his Pokeball immediately, however, before the ball hits the surface of the water the Buizel breaks free of the ball. Silon and Percy then pursue the creature as it attempts to escape. Percy crawling up behind it very fast manages to knock out the creature from behind. Tossing a ball at the creature Silon now can count the Buizel to his new roster. Joining the others at the campfire for a quick lunch made by Gilroy, Jacks and the others start to express their concern of the style of the catching Steven and Silon are going with. They fear that their new Pokemon will have some kind of hatred towards them and suggest in the future to try new methods. Gilroy talks about his past battles, experiences and adventures during lunch. After lunch Gilroy packs up his stuff and asks if the trainers would like to join him on the way to the city. Accepting his offer they walk with him as they head to Barsal City. Walking along side the creek the trainers exchange stories and plans of the future. However, a rumble began beneath the travelers' feet as the ground collapses beneath them sending them falling down a hole. Bumping their heads and hitting the ground hard some of the trainers find themselves knocked out ont he cold, wet ground below the surface. Silon, Gilroy, Casper and Solo the Panpour all remain consciousness albeit taking some cuts and bruises. Helping the others as much as he can Gilroy applies potions from his pack to those that are unconscious. Silon tends to some of the others as well as tosses out Percy. Casper nuzzles up to his trainer hoping they will wake up. Solo simply slaps Jacks repeatedly to attempt to wake him. Slowly over the course of six hours our trainers wake up, bruised and a bit concussed. The caverns echoes with the sounds of what lurks within. The trainers begin to discuss what to do next as the others get their bearings. Gilroy expresses that they find a way out through the tunnels. Danny suggests to have Izo fly a rope up and time it to a tree, however, with the wet dirt wall at 90° the climb for some might prove to be impossible. Deciding to press on the group explores the tunnels and comes to a cross roads. Taking a left they find themselves in a cobweb filled room. Keeping quiet they shine their flashlights up to see spider like creatures scrawling throughout the webs, some larger than the trainers. Getting as fast out of that room as possible they find themselves in an area with sand that flows down from the ceiling above. Detecting a small breeze, Kuku bites at his trainer's pant leg to pull him towards the breeze. As they walk through this sandy cavern the sand below them begins to stir. As it moves on a centered location they shine their lights to reveal a monster pulling all the sand around it morphing into a giant sand castle. A haunting, monstrous roar bellows out of the creature as it sends off a volley of smaller sand castle creatures to the trainers. They all spread out and begin to battle with the colossal Sandygast as it seems to have the ability to hit from wherever sand may lie. Battling with the giant sand sculpture a shell emerges from its core as it forms a protective shell around the seashell. The ground rubles once more as from the ground small glowing objects emerge up in towers around the cavern room. Rushing toward the towers while others distract the monster, Silon and Percy make it to the closest tower. Reaching the top they see a seashell glowing. Percy jumps and stabs at the shell shattering it into pieces. As it shatters the Sandygast bellows out in pain and loses its focus momentarily. Connecting the dots the trainers each rush to one of the towers while Gilroy and Reimi stay close to the immense threat in hopes to keep its attention. After each successful seashell that the trainers crush the creature stalls and appears to weaken. Seeing an opportunity Reimi chucks her ''Ultra Ball ''she was gifted from the professor, she hopes to capture the massive Sandygast. However, the sheer mass of the creature seems to be too much for the energy beam to contain the creature, short circuiting the ball's chip, falling to the ground. The Sandygast continues to send volleys of rocks and sand as the trainers run about to get to the towers. Jacks attempting to dash towards a tower of his trusty steed is met with massive rocks flung at them knocking Blaze out in an instant. Continuing on he leaps to the tower as Izo comes from above crashing into the shell shattering it upon impact. Danny at one tower struggling to smash the shell barehanded soon is met with a falling massive Magikarp from above. Narrowly escaping down the tower stairs Kingara, the Magikarp shatters the shell with its mass. Sending the creature in a fit of rage it begins to lose its focus as parts of its sandy arms begin to lose control and maintain form. Seeing yet another opportunity Reimi grabs from her bag a Pokeball and tosses it at the creature. With its weakened state the energy envelopes the Sandygast and falls onto the sandy surface. Shaking violently for an odd amount of time the button finally lets off a final flash. The rumbling stops and everyone calmly, but cautiously walks to the center. Deciding to make a quick camp in the center they sit in silence for a well deserved rest.